supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Levine Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "This week on Supernanny..." smacks Mirinda with a jump rope (using it like a whip) Announcer: "Jo goes to Albany, NY to help a family with a full house of eleven kids." headbutts Esther spits in her father's face Santino: "No, Victoria, we don't do that." Announcer: "There are 2 kids who are well-behaved and 9 kids who are the worst-behaved." throws a shoe at Santino Mitchell: "SHUT UP!" Esther: (whining) "It's too complicated in my book to take care of so many children at once!" kicks Miguel down to the floor, crying tries to do his homework hits Esther Announcer: "Will Jo help this family's problem?" cries Santino: "(bleep) this (bleep)!" runs off crying Submission Reel Ola: "I am here at Albany. I am having the deal with a family with 11 kids, let's take a look, shall we?" ???: "Hi, I'm Santino." ???: "And I'm Esther." Santino: "We are the Levines." Esther: "We have 11 kids. Herman the oldest is 15, Mitchell is 14, Mirinda is 13, Kyle is 12, Hayleigh is 11, Lauren is 10, Luther is 9, Gabby is 8, Joshua is 7, Victoria is 6, and Miguel is 4. I am having an upcoming daughter." Sanitno: "Mirinda and Miguel are well-behaved but all of the kids, mostly Victoria, Gabby and Hayleigh are far from it." Esther: "Hayleigh is very violent and can swear." Hayleigh: "F(bleep) YOU, Wanker!" spits on Esther Esther: "No, Hayleigh. Read the rules!" Hayleigh: "NO!" Santino: "She breaks the rules in this house." Hayleigh (screeching): "I WANT MY DISNEY PRINCESS DOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!" kicks Miguel and cries throws green bean casserole at Miguel Esther: "Gabby likes to misbehave." fake cries in order to get Miguel in trouble Santino: "She screams, hits, gets mad, fake cries in an attempt to get Mirinda and Miguel in trouble, throw toys and yell." throws a Frankie Stein doll at Miguel Esther: "She is very violent." pinches Mirinda Mirinda: "OUCH! YOU DO NOT PINCH ME!" Santino: "Joshua is very disrespectful. He is constantly beats up Esther's womb and fights with his siblings, mostly Hayleigh, Lauren, Luther, Gabby, and Victoria. He also throws their toys in the trash and flushes their toys and other personal things down the toilet. He also got kicked out of school." beats up Gabby Gabby: "MOMMY!!!!!!" Esther: "JOSHUA YANKEE LEVINE!!!!!!!!" Joshua: "Oh, good. Now I'm in trouble..." Esther: "I TOLD YOU NOT TO BEAT UP YOUR SISTER!!!!!!" flushes Mirinda's Rihanna CD down the toilet Esther: "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?!?!?!?" flushes Lauren's Draculaura doll down the toilet Joshua: "THIS IS WHAT THIS WOMAN GETS FOR BEING SUCH A P(bleep)Y!!!!!!!" Esther: "DON'T USE THAT WORD!!!!!!!" Santino: "Victoria likes Disney Princesses like her sisters. She also throws her siblings' toys in the trash." plays her Disney Princesses toys Gabby: "Can I play?" Victoria: "NO!!!" throws Hayleigh's Hello Kitty plush in the trash Esther: "VICTORIA BIANCA LEVINE!!!!! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO THROW YOUR SISTER'S TOYS IN THE TRASH?!" Esther: "She is very violent who beats up my womb, scream, yell, fight, shout, beat up, gets mad, does the same thing as her badly-behaved siblings and scratch. She got expelled from school." Victoria: "Stupid c(bleep)t!" punches Esther's womb Santino: "Luther throws wild parties nonstop every time the family goes somewhere special, like a wedding, without permission." colors on walls throws a laptop off the window kicks Miguel Esther: "And he likes to make a mess." paints on the walls without premission pees on the sofa Esther: "All of my kids are very very obnoxious, violent, bossy, aggressive and disrespectful." cuts off all of Victoria's hair Victoria: "MY HAIR!" Gabby: "Too bad!" smacks Victoria really hard in the face cries throws Gabby's toys to the garbage Esther: "Herman is very violent towards others." beats up Miguel cries Esther: "HERMAN DAMIAN LEVINE!!!! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO SMACK YOUR BROTHER?!?!?!?!?!?!" Herman: "HE BROKE MY BOBBLE HEAD!!" Santino: "And don't get me started on Mitchell. He slacks on chores and doesn't do homework, which he is FAILING school." Mitchell: "I don't want to do my homework." plays video games instead of washing dishes Esther: "Supernanny, help us. We had almost 12 children." Jo: "Don't worry, I got this." Jo arrives at the door opens the door Esther: "Hello, please do come right in." Jo: "Nice to meet you." Observation begins Observation continues Parent Meeting House Rules Naughty Grid throws his Mario plush, Mitchell throws his wolf plush, Victoria throws her Aurora plush, Gabby throws her Starfire plush, Herman throws his Eddy plush, Luther throws his Jake plush, Joshua throws his Pinky plush, Lauren throws her Merida plush and Hayleigh throws her Hello Kitty plush at Mirinda Mirinda: "Oh no! Oh no! Flying plushes!" fly through the air and hits on Miguel cries Miguel (crying): "Help me! There are vases flying through the air!!!" cottonballs, plushes the kids previously threw and vases hit on Miguel Miguel: "Stooooooop!" Herman: "SHUT THE hell UP!" Lauren: "AND DIE!" knife flies into the air and stabs on Miguel Hayleigh: "I AM HAVING MORE THINGS I AM THROWING YOU AT SO SHUT UP YOU TWO MORBID FREAKS!" throws 7 knifes at Mirinda and Miguel Lauren: "LOSER!" Mitchell: "Bitch!" Kyle: "SHUT UP!" Luther: "LOSER!" Lauren: "DIE!" Esther: "Don't use death threats in the house!" Hayleigh: "SCREW OFF!" Hayleigh: "I was very, very obnoxious..." Esther: "ALL OF YOU ARE GOING TO THE NAUGHTY GRID!" Herman: "Fuck You!" Mitchell: "Asshole!" Hayleigh: "FucKFACE!" Kyle: "Go fuck yourself!!" Gabby: "NO FuckinG WAY!!!!" Joshua: "I FuckinG HATE YOU SO FuckinG MUCH!!!" Victoria: "ON WHOSE Fucking AUTHORITY?!?!?!" Lauren: "Piece of shit!" Luther: "B******T!" confiscates Cinderella plush Hayleigh: "HEY! THAT'S MINE!" Esther: "You lost your Cinderella plush for throwing the plushes. As for Lauren and Luther, all of their plushes are taken away." confiscates all of the Carly Rae Jespen, Ariana Grande, Fifth Harmony and One Direction CDs Hayleigh: "I WANT ALL OF THE STUPID CDS YOU STUPID ShiTHOLE!!!!!!!!" Esther: "No. All of your CDs are gone forever until you start behaving. confiscates Luther's Finn plush and Jake plush Luther: "I WANT ITTTTTTTT!!!!!!!" Esther: "NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME YOU'RE SORRY!!!!!" Jo: "That behavior I was seeing was unacceptable, and I needed to show Mom how to deal with the problem." gets very angry with Herman, Mitchell, Kyle, Hayleigh, Lauren, Luther, Gabby, Joshua, and Victoria Jo: "This is unacceptable! You all stay there until Mom comes and gets you!" confiscates all of Lauren's Ever After High, Monster High and Bratz dolls Lauren: "LOSER!" Esther: "You lost all of your dolls for 10 minutes. Your age." Lauren: "DON'T TAKE AWAY ALL OF MY CDS YOU Wanker!" raises her voice Jo: "YOU DO NOT SAY THAT WORD, YOUNG LADY!!!!" takes the Carly Rae Jespen CDs and Katy Perry CDs and puts it in the confiscation box Lauren: "SUCK MY balls!" Esther: "HERMAN! EDDY PLUSH AWAY!" Herman: "SHUT THE fuck UP!" Jo: "YOUNG MAN, YOU DON'T USE THAT WORD!!!!" confiscates the Eddy plush from Herman Herman: "I WANT EDDY!" Esther: "NO YOU CAN'T!" Jo: "YOU LOST EDDY BECAUSE OF YOUR ATTITUDE!!!" Lauren: "I HATE JO!" Herman: "JO MUST FAIL!" Jo: "I was shocked when I heard what Herman and Lauren said to me. I needed to talk to them about this." Jo: "Herman and Lauren, I am a nanny with over 20 years of experience, and I know my job! This behavior isn't acceptable." Herman: "YOU MUST DIE!!!!" slaps Jo Jo: "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!!! YOU ARE BEING BABYISH!!!" Lauren: "I HATE JO!!!!!!!!" Jo: "STAY THERE, AND DON'T EVER MOVE OR SAY MEAN THINGS ABOUT ME AGAIN, LAUREN!!!!!" Joshua: "JOJO SUCKS Ass!!!" Jo: "JOSHUA, WHAT DID I JUST SAY TO YOU?!?!?!?!" Gabby: "JOJO'S GONNA FAIL!" Jo: "GABBY, KNOCK IT OFF NOW!!!!!!!!!!" Gabby: "NO, I WON'T AT THE MOMENT!!!!!!" Victoria: "JOJO IS A POO-POO HEAD!!!!!" Jo: "VICTORIA, THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!!" Luther: "SHUT UP, YOU STUPID PIECE OF EUROPEAN MONKEY S**T I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!!!!!" grabs Jo by the cheeks pushes Luther gently into the Naughty Grid Jo (firmly): "Don't you move!" Luther: "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" Jo: "That's enough!" Hayleigh: "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU STUPID S**T!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!" Jo: "Hayleigh, I will not tolerate that behavior anymore." Hayleigh: "GOOD, BECAUSE YOU DON'T BELONG IN THIS UNIVERSE!!!!!" Jo: "What did you say?!?!?" Kyle: "I WANT YOU TO FAIL!!!!! YOU ARE THE WORST INHUMAN PERSON THAT DOESN'T BELONG IN THIS UNIVERSE!!!!!!" Jo: "I was surprised when Hayleigh and Kyle said I don't belong in this universe." Jo: "HAYLEIGH AND KYLE!!!!! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!!!" Luther: "I AGREE WITH HAYLEIGH AND KYLE!!!!!! YOU SUCK!!!!!!!" Mitchell: "I HOPE SHE DIES!" Lauren: "I GOT A PLAN!!!!! LET'S POISON JO TO DEATH!!!!!!!" Jo: "I WISH IF ALL OF YOU WOULD STOP ALL OF THIS NONSENSE!!!!!" Jo: "All the kids sent me death threats, I don't know why, but I didn't like it. It just wasn't acceptable." Later Esther: "What do you nine need to say to me and JoJo?" Herman, Mitchell, Kyle, Hayleigh, Lauren, Luther, Gabby, Joshua, and Victoria: "Sorry." Jo: "Thank you. You can get up." Esther: "But first, give me a hug." kids hug Esther Announcer: "Coming up on Supernanny..." crumbles Gabby's homework sheet and throws it in the trash Announcer: "Joshua disturbs Gabby while she's doing her homework with Esther." Esther: "JOSHUA YANKEE LEVINE!!!!! JOJO JUST TOLD YOU NOT TO BOTHER GABBY!!!!! AND DO NOT PUNCH MY WOMB, IT HURTS!!!!!" Announcer: "And later, Joshua tests Jo's patience." Jo: "THAT IS ENOUGH!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE FAILING TO LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!" Joshua: "I'LL KILL YOU, Bitch FACE!!!!!!!!!" Announcer: "When Supernanny returns." Naughty Triangle Jo: "Later on, Gabby was doing her homework with Mom, and Joshua started to kick off." crumbles up Gabby's homework sheet and throws it in the trash Joshua: "GABBY'S HOMEWORK IS BORING AS Hell!!!!!!!" cries Esther: "JOSHUA YANKEE LEVINE!!! THAT'S A WARNING!!!!!!!!!" Jo: "Esther, don't lose it. Low-tone voice, eye contact." Jo: "I knew I needed to step in immediately to show Mom how to deal with Joshua." Jo (to Joshua, in a firm voice): "Right now, Gabby's trying to do her homework. If you do anything to disturb her again, you'll go straight into timeout. Do you understand me?" shoves Gabby off the chair, causing her to cry slaps Esther in her womb Esther: "JOSHUA YANKEE LEVINE!!!!! JOJO JUST TOLD YOU NOT TO BOTHER GABBY!!!!! AND DO NOT PUNCH MY WOMB, IT HURTS!!!!! YOU WILL NOT WATCH PINKY AND THE BRAIN FOR 2 MONTHS BECAUSE YOUR BEHAVIOR RIGHT NOW IS VERY HORRIBLE!!!!" Esther: "He just acts like that towards Gabby and Victoria. He just tackles them for no reason." Joshua: "YOU KNOW WHAT?!?!?!?!?! GABBY SUCKS AT HOMEWORK, ESPECIALLY MATH!!!!!!!!!! I WANNA WATCH PINKY AND THE BRAIN!!!!!!!" tackles Gabby to the ground Jo: "I was not so pleased whenever I heard Joshua tackle Gabby to the ground." doesn't seem pleased and raises her voice Jo: "THAT IS ENOUGH!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE FAILING TO LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!" Esther: "YOU ARE MAKING US UNHAPPY!!!" Joshua: "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU Bitch FACE!!!!!!!!!" bites Gabby cries Gabby: "MOMMY!" Esther: "YOU ARE GOING TO THE NAUGHTY TRIANGLE RIGHT NOW!!!!" Joshua: "NO, I WANNA WATCH PINKY AND THE BRAIN!!!!!!!!!" Jo: "GO TO THE NAUGHTY TRIANGLE RIGHT NOW!!!" Joshua: "NO" Jo: "YES" Joshua: "NO!" Jo: "YES!" Joshua: "NO!!!" Jo: "YES!!! Joshua: “'NO!!!!!!”' Jo: ”YES!!!!!!!'” Joshua: NO!!! NO!!! NO!!! Jo: YES!!! YES!!! YES!!! Joshua: "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jo: "YEEEEEEEEEEEES!" tackles Jo to the ground Joshua: "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT LETTING ME WATCH PINKY AND THE BRAIN!!!!! GO AHEAD AND CRY YOUR F*****G A** OFF!!!!!!!" Jo: "Joshua just said I should be crying and just tackled me and gave me a threat for not letting him watch Pinky and the Brain. I was SO angry!" Jo: "THIS IS TOTALLY UNACCEPTABLE!!!!!!!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!?!?!?! I TOLD YOU NOT TO BOTHER GABBY, AND YOU DID NOT LISTEN, SO YOU ARE GOING TO PARK YOURSELF INTO THE NAUGHTY TRIANGLE AND STAY THERE FOR SEVEN MINUTES! ONE MINUTE PER YEAR OF YOUR AGE!!!! DO NOT COME OUT UNTIL I COME AND GET YOU!!!!!" Joshua: "I'M NOT GONNA, YOU BIG, FAT, STUPID..." Jo: "GO TO THE NAUGHTY TRIANGLE AND STAY THERE UNTIL YOU'RE READY TO BE NICE!!!!!" escapes and starts slapping Gabby in her privates Esther: "NO!!!! NEVER!!!! STAY ON THE NAUGHTY TRIANGLE!!!!!!!!" Joshua: "I WANNA WATCH PINKY AND THE BRAIN!!!!!!" Jo: "Joshua kicked off. He was screaming at the top of his lungs, and he just beat up Gabby until she threw up when he punched her cheek." vomits all over the kitchen floor Gabby: "Mommy, I just threw up!" Esther: "JOSHUA YANKEE LEVINE!!!!! YOU DO NOT PUNCH YOUR SISTER'S CHEEK OR MAKE YOUR SISTER VOMIT!!!!!! GO TO THE NAUGHTY TRIANGLE RIGHT NOW AND THERE WILL BE NO PINKY AND THE BRAIN FOR 5 WEEKS!!!!!" Joshua: "NO!!!! I WILL NOT STAY ON THE TRIANGLE, YOU STUPID Shit nugget!!!!!" Jo: "STAY THERE AND DON'T MOVE!!!!!" Joshua: "I'LL PUT YOU TO SLEEP!!!!!!!!! AND I WILL WATCH PINKY AND THE BRAIN!!!!!!" Jo: "I was so not pleased when I heard this." Jo: "I AM NOT HAPPY WITH THIS BEHAVIOR AND YOUR ATTITUDE IS UNACCEPTABLE! YOU DO NOT BOTHER YOUR SISTER WHILE SHE'S TRYING TO DO HER HOMEWORK OR TALK NONSENSE TO ME!!!! YOU ARE NOT WATCHING PINKY AND THE BRAIN AND THAT’S THE FINAL DECISION!!! STAY THERE FOR SEVEN MINUTES AND DON'T EVER MOVE AGAIN, JOSHUA!!!!!" 7 minutes later Esther: "You were in timeout because you bothered Gabby while she was doing her homework. I would like an apology." Joshua: "I'M NOT GONNA APOLOGIZE!!!!!!!" Jo: "Then you'll stay there for another 7 minutes!" Joshua: "DON'T CARE!!!! YOU'RE POO-POO!!!!!!!" 14 minutes later Joshua: "NO!!!!!" Esther: "Okay. Stay there." Joshua: "I WISH YOU GUYS WERE DEAD!!!!!!!" 21 minutes later ''' Joshua: "I'M... NOT... APOLOGIZING!!!!!!" Esther: anger explodes at Joshua "YOU KNOW WHAT?!?!? STAY THERE UNTIL IT IS TIME TO GO TO BED!!!!!! I NEVER EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT!!!!!!!" Joshua: at Jo and Esther "I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN FOR THE REST OF MY WHOLE LIFE!!!!! AND I DON'T WANNA SEE SUPERNANNY EITHER!!!!!!" Jo: "at Joshua even louder GUESS WHAT!?!?!?!?! YOU WILL BE GIVEN TEN SECONDS TO GET BACK ON THAT NAUGHTY TRIANGLE OR ELSE ME AND YOUR MOTHER WILL SEND YOU TO BED EARLY AND WE WILL NEVER EVER SEE YOU AGAIN FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jo: "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9..." Joshua: "Fine, I won’t get sent to bed early by the time the ten seconds are up." Esther: "YOU ARE MAKING ME AND JO-JO UNHAPPY!!!! I DON'T APPRECIATE YOUR BEHAVIOR!!!!!!!" '''28 minutes later Esther: "I need you to apologize to me and JoJo please." Joshua: "Sorry." Jo: "Thank you." Vandal Diposal Toy Confiscation Jo: "The next thing to do was teach Mom and Dad how to take care of the kids' toys when they misbehave." Jo: "So, this is what I've got here. The Toy Time-Out Box. If any of you misbehave, your toys will be here." Jo: "And then, Victoria just flipped Hayleigh off." slaps Hayleigh and gives her the finger Victoria: "I WISH YOU NEVER FuckinG EXISTED!!!!" Hayleigh: "YOU SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL KNOCK YOUR HEAD CLEAN OFF!!!!!!!!" Santino: "Hayleigh Brianne Levine, we don't say those things." Hayleigh: "Sorry." Santino: "Okay." throws her Tangled CD player at Santino Santino: "Victoria Bianca Levine, that's your warning. If you throw that again, you will lose your Rapunzel doll, and be sent to the Naughty Triangle. Do you understand?" Victoria: "NO!!!!!!!" spits at her father Santino: "No, Victoria, we don't do that." Victoria: "I DON'T CARE!!!!!! I DON'T CAAAAAAARRRRRRREEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Jo: "Stop, stop, stop, stop right here. (to Victoria) Right now, I want you to give Hayleigh a kiss and say you're sorry." Victoria: "I'M NOT GONNA, YOU INHUMAN TEACHER!!!!!!" raises her voice Jo: "IT IS NOT OKAY TO FLIP YOUR SISTER OFF OR TALK DISRESPECTFUL TO ME!!!! GO APOLOGIZE TO HAYLEIGH FOR THAT BEHAVIOR RIGHT NOW!!!!!" Victoria: "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Jo: "Right. You've now lost your Tangled Ever After coloring book for 5 days." confiscates Victoria's Tangled Ever After coloring book Victoria: "NO! GIVE ME BACK MY COLORING BOOK!!!!" Jo: "You will have it back if you behave yourself and tell Hayleigh and your father you're sorry." Victoria: "I'M NOT GONNA!!!!!" pinches Jo Esther: "VICTORIA BIANCA LEVINE!!!!! YOU DON'T PINCH JOJO!!!! THAT'S NOT NICE!!!!!!" Victoria: "SHUT UP, MOMMY!!!!!! Jo: "Right. To the Naughty Triangle, right now!" drags Victoria to the Naughty Triangle Victoria: "GOOOOOOOOOOOO AWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" voice gets raised louder Jo: "I DON'T LIKE THE WAY YOU ARE TREATING ME, HAYLEIGH, MOMMY, AND DADDY RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU STAY HERE UNTIL I COME AND GET YOU!!!!!!!" 6 minutes later Jo: "You were placed here because you flipped of Hayleigh. What do you need to say?" Victoria: "Sorry." Jo: "Thank you." Onward Jo: "Victoria was watching Tangled, but Joshua wanted to watch one of his favorite cartoons." Joshua: "Can I watch Pinky and the Brain, please?" Victoria: "No, I'm watching Tangled. Leave me alone." Joshua: "BUT I WANT TO WATCH PINKY AND THE BRAIN!!!!" Santino: "Joshua Yankee, this is your warning. Keep bothering your sister, and you're on the Naughty Triangle." Victoria: "I'M WATCHING TANGLED!!!!!!!" Joshua: "AND I WANT TO WATCH PINKY AND THE BRAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!" (Pulls Victoria's hair) Esther (screaming angrily): "JOSHUA YANKEE!!!!!" Santino: "LEAVE VICTORIA ALONE!!!!!! IT'S NOT ME, IT'S YOU!!!! IF YOU HARASS VICTORIA ABOUT WATCHING PINKY AND THE BRAIN AGAIN, YOU'RE ON THE NAUGHTY TRIANGLE, AND I'M TAKING AWAY YOUR PINKY PLUSH FOR TWO DAYS!!!!" Joshua: "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! I WANNA WATCH PINKY AND THE BRAIN!!!!!!!!!!" Jo: "I needed to step in again, to show Mom how to deal with Joshua." Jo: "in with a firm, low tone of voice Right now, your behavior is absolutely appalling! When your mother or father asks you to do something, YOU do it! It wasn't me, it was you. You are not watching Pinky and the Brain, and that decision is final! You've now lost your Pinky plush and your K'NEX Nintendo Mario Kart Wii Toad Kart building set for a week. Now stop bothering Victoria and so as you're told." Jo: “I wasn’t so pleased when I heard this”. gets unpleased and raises her voice Jo: "I AM NOT HAPPY WITH THIS BEAHAVIOR AND YOUR ADDITUDE IS UNACCEPTABLE, YOU DO NOT HARRASS YOUR SISTER WHILE SHE’S TRYING TO DO HER HOMEWORK OR TALK NONSENSE TO ME! YOU ARE NOT WATCHING PINKY AND THE BRAIN AND THAT DECISION IS FINAL!!! NOW YOU OWE YOUR MOTHER AN APOLOGY FOR YOUR BEHAVIOR!!!" rapidly kicks Jo in anger Jo: "Stop kicking me right now! Victoria wants some alone time!" Joshua: "I DON'T WANNA!!!!!" Jo: "Get out of her room right now!" Esther, and Jo force Joshua out of Victoria's room Esther: "JOSHUA YANKEE LEVINE!!!! YOUR FATHER, JOJO, AND I ARE NOT HAPPY WITH YOUR BEHAVIOR RIGHT NOW!!!! SINCE WE ASKED YOU THREE TIMES TO IGNORE VICTORIA AND LET HER WATCH TANGLED, YOU KEPT HARRASING HER OVER WATCHING PINKY AND THE BRAIN, NOW YOU ARE GONNA GET A TIMEOUT!!!!!!!!" Joshua: "I DON'T WANNA GET A TIMEOUT!!!!!!!" runs to Gabby's room, where she is playing with her Vanellope Von Shweetz plush doll Jo: "And then, Joshua just ran into Gabby's room." takes away Gabby's Vanellope Von Shweetz plush doll Gabby: "Hey! Joshua! That's mine! Give it back!" throws it in the trash can in Gabby's room Joshua: "SAY GOODBYE TO THAT DUMB DOLL FOREVER, GABRIELLE SNOW LEVINE!!!!!!!!" Gabby: "DON’T DO IT, JOSHUA YANKEE LEVINE!!!" wails Gabby: "MOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jo: "THIS BEHAVIOR IS UNACCEPTABLE!!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!?!?! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M SAYING?!?!?!?!?! YOU DO NOT THROW YOUR SISTER'S TOYS IN THE GARBAGE!!!! NOW YOU GIVE THAT VANELLOPE VON SHWEETZ DOLL BACK TO GABBY AND SAY YOU'RE SORRY!!!!!" Joshua: "NO!!! I WON'T GIVE IT BACK TO HER!!!!! SHE LOST IT FOR DOING HER Shitty HOMEWORK!!!!!!!!!!" Esther: "JOSHUA YANKEE LEVINE!!!!!!!!!!" Joshua: "WHAT IS IT, ESTHER TRACEE LEVINE?!?" Esther: "WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO LEARN TO SHARE THAT DOLL WITH YOUR SISTER?!?!?!?!?!?!" Joshua: "SHE'S MINE NOW!!!!!!! AND SHE'LL NEVER GET IT BACK CAUSE SHE DID HOMEWORK!!!!!!!!" Santino: "SHE HAS TO DO HER HOMEWORK!!!!!!!" Jo: "BECAUSE YOU WERE BEING DISRESPECTFUL TO ME, YOUR MOTHER, YOUR FATHER, GABBY, AND VICTORIA, YOU WILL BE GETTING A TIMEOUT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!" Joshua: "I'M GONNA SPANK YOU!!!!!!" Esther: "GO TO THE NAUGHTY TRIANGLE!!!!!!!" Joshua: "NO!!!!!! I'M GONNA SPANK YOU AND I'M NOT GONNA GET A TIMEOUT!!!!!!!!!!!" Santino: "GET ON THAT..." Joshua: "NO!!!! I'M NOT GONNA GET A TIMEOUT!!!!!!" Jo: "I'M GONNA GIVE YOU 10 SECONDS TO GET ON THAT TRIANGLE, AND YOU'LL GO TO BED FOR THE NIGHT!!!" Esther: "YOU KNOW WHAT!?!?!?!? YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO GET BACK ON THAT TRIANGLE OR I WILL PUT YOUR PAJAMAS ON AND YOU WILL GO STRAIGHT TO BED!!!" Joshua: "NO!!!!!!" Santino, and Jo force Joshua to the Naughty Triangle Esther: "STAY THERE FOR 7 MINUTES FOR YOUR RUDENESS AND DISRESPECT TO ME, JOJO, AND DADDY!!!!!!" Jo: "NOT ONLY THAT!!!! FOR HURTING GABBY'S FEELINGS AND DISTURBING VICTORIA!!!!! AND YOUR PINKY PLUSH IS GONE FOR A WEEK!!!!!!" Joshua: "I WANT PINKYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!" ignores it 7 minutes later ''' Jo: "You were placed here because you were mean to your sisters. I would like an apology for those things." Joshua: "Sorry." Jo: "Thank you so much for apologizing. You can get up now." '''Announcer: "Coming up on Supernanny..." Joshua: "I HATE JELLO!!!!!" Announcer: "Joshua ruins Miguel's birthday party." Joshua: "CRÈME BRÛLÉE?!?!?!? I DON'T WANT THAT GARBAGE!!!!!" pops the balloons Joshua: "I WISH SPIDER-MAN NEVER EXISTED IN MY LIFE!!!!!" Announcer: "Leaving Miguel crying at his party." cries Jo: "Joshua, KNOCK IT OFF NOW!!!!" Joshua: "NO, I WON'T!!!!!" Announcer: "And the rest of the kids not have any deserts." Joshua: "I HATE FLAN!!!!!" Hayleigh: "You never tried Flan. It's good." Joshua: "BANANA BREAD STINKS!!!!!!!!" Announcer: "When Supernanny returns." Miguel's Birthday Jo: "The next day was Miguel's birthday. And Esther is close friends with Alicia Langbroek, Debra Mazar, Belinda Panizza, Nicole Birou, and Karen Parkinson. Daryl Carson is her guy closest friend. And he invited them over to his Amazing Spider-Man party." Robert, [[Imogen Panizza|Imogen], Leon, and Jana arrive] Imogen: "Happy birthday, Miguel!" Miguel: "Thank you." Esther: "Presents go by the fireplace, Imogen." Joshua: "I'M NOT GONNA PARTICIPATE IN A STUPID BIRTHDAY PARTY!!!!!" Esther: "Well, you have to." Joshua: "Why the hell do I have to?" Esther: "Because it's your brother's birthday." Sean, Michael, Carly, Paige, Nick, Jacqueline, Blake, John, Denise, Aaron, Derek, Bobby, Jack, Stu, Billy, Quinn, Rachel, Danny, Nathan, Destiny, Andrew, Erin, Angel, and Claire arrive Daryl: "Hey, Esther. There's the birthday boy." Carly: "Happy birthday, Miguel." Miguel: "Thank you, Carly." Joshua disrespects Imogen's singing Jo: "It was time for Imogen to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Miguel, but Joshua wanted a rock and roll rendition when Imogen was singing it in a soul rendition like Whitney Houston while playing the family piano." Joshua: "SING IT IN ROCK AND ROLL!!!!!!" Esther: "Joshua, just let her sing." runs upstairs Belinda: "Go, Imogen. Show him how Whitney sang it." plays a 'C' on the family's piano Imogen (singing): "Happy..." bursts in, scares Imogen away and hits on the Levine family’s piano by playing all of the notes at once and messing up the keyboard by jumping on the piano with his feet, first he hits on the high notes, then the low notes on the white keys, then the sharp notes, and finally the flat notes on the black keys, and then he sits on the piano’s keys, and then he discards the piano bench from the piano, and then he takes the music sheet and rips it in half, and then he puts it into the paper shredder, shredding it into a million pieces, and then he slams the piano keys with his fists. Esther: "Oh, no, my piano is ruined." comes out wearing an '80s outfit and a hard rock guitar Esther: "What are you doing?" plays 'Happy Birthday' on the hard rock guitar signals him to stop Imogen: "Joshua, that is not helpful. (singing) Birthday to you." continues to play a soulful rendition of 'Happy Birthday' on the piano continues to play 'Happy Birthday' on the hard rock guitar Imogen (singing): "I wanna... Joshua, stop it. (singing) say happy birthday to you." continues to play 'Happy Birthday' on the hard rock guitar Esther: "Are you done?" ignores her he finishes, Joshua throws the hard rock guitar on Miguel's candles Imogen: "At least, he blew them out. I now give up." Belinda: "I'm sorry, sweetie, that Joshua had to be mean." Esther: "JOSHUA YANKEE LEVINE!!!!! YOU DO NOT DISRESPECT PEOPLE WHEN THEY'RE SINGING, AND YOU DON'T THROW THINGS, ESPECIALLY GUITARS, ON FIRE!!!! THAT IS RIDICULOUS BEHAVIOR!!!!!! AND YOU DO NOT MESS UP MY PIANO BY PLAYING ALL OF THE NOTES AT ONCE, DESTROYING THE MUSIC SHEET, AND REMOVING THE PIANO BENCH, JUMPING ON THE PIANO KEYS, AND SLAMMING YOUR FISTS ON THE PIANO!!!" moons Esther Hayleigh: "I can't stand this. I'm going to read my book." goes up to her room to read her book for her English homework Jo: "While Belinda was going to yell at Joshua for disrespecting Imogen, Hayleigh was trying to read a book called Wolf Hollow ''and then gets disturbed by Joshua's behavior." ' is heard sobbing hysterically in Herman's bedroom Imogen (crying): "HE ONLY MAKES EVERYTHING WORSE!!!!!" Belinda: "Imogen, sweetie, why are you crying?" Imogen (while crying): "Mom, I just hate Joshua's temper so much!!! And he's doing other things upstairs!!!!" Imogen is sobbing, Joshua hides into Luther's room Belinda: "Okay, I'll handle him." begins crying harder Joshua: "YOU KEEP RUNNING THOSE TEARS, IMOGEN BRUNETTA PANIZZA!!!! AND I'LL DESTROY YOU TO DEATH!!!!!! '''Jo: "And now, Imogen just said she gave up, and Joshua is just continuing to misbehave." is in Herman's bedroom, crying walks in Jo: "Imogen, what's the problem?" Imogen: "Joshua ruined my soul." Jo: "I know, you're a wonderful singer, and I know that Joshua is worst behaved." Jo: "After I talked with Imogen about Joshua's behavior and how he's a bad friend to her, I talked to him about it next. I also realized that she's now well-behaved after the visit and she's a wonderful singer." Jo: "Right now, your behavior is making me upset! How dare you treat Imogen like that?!" Joshua: "I like rock and roll better than what Imogen did, you b***h face!!!!" raises her voice Jo: "THERE IS A CONSEQUENCE EVERY TIME YOU MISBEHAVE LIKE THAT!!!! YOU DO NOT DISRESPECT YOUR FRIEND WHILE SHE'S TRYING TO SING HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUR LITTLE BROTHER!!!!!" Desert time Esther: "Okay, everybody, you can grab any desert you want." the kids grab their deserts Joshua: "JELLO IS A DESERT?!?!?!?" Luther: "Yep." Joshua: "I HATE JELLO!!!!!!" Luther: "You never tried." Joshua: "I WANT SOMETHING GOOD!!!!!!" is eating Flan Joshua: "WHAT THE F**K IS THAT?!?!?!?" Hayleigh: "Flan." Joshua: "I HATE FLAN!!!!!" Hayleigh: "You never tried Flan. It's good." pulls Hayleigh's hair Joshua gets put on the Naughty Triangle Belinda: "Esther, is he done..." faces her and gives her the finger Belinda: "TURN AROUND!!!!!!" Jo: "Belinda was losing patience, so I stepped in to show her how to use this technique instead of the Calm Down Zone." Jo: "Right now, I want you to turn around and stay on this triangle until your mother and her friend get you." Joshua: "I'M GOING OUTSIDE!!!!!" Belinda: "YOU'RE NOT GOING OUTSIDE!!!! TURN AROUND!!!!" throws Luther's goody bag at Esther's womb Jo: "He just threw Luther's goody bag at Esther's womb. If she ever told him, he is going to be ticked. I was so not pleased." raises her voice at Joshua Jo: "TURN AROUND NOW!!!!!" Joshua vs. Belinda Jo: "Even though Belinda is not Joshua's mother, she tries to be a good friend to Esther by helping control him." Belinda: "WHERE IS HE?!?!?!? WHERE IS THAT PARTY-WRECKING, NAUGHTY SON OF A B***H?!?!?!?!?" hides in Lauren's bedroom is heard crying from downstairs Joshua: "SHUT YOUR D**M MOUTH, MIGUEL BARNABY LEVINE!!!!!! OR I'LL SLICE YOUR HEAD OFF!!!!!!!!!" walks into Lauren's bedroom and yells very loudly Belinda: "GET OVER HERE, YOU DIRTY LITTLE B*****D!!!!!! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!!!!!" prepares to spank Joshua even though she's not his mother, but a friend to the parents, but he headbutts her in the face smacks his hand and he punches her in the gut Belinda: "GET OVER THERE ON THAT TRIANGLE AND TURN AROUND '''BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANNA F*****G LISTEN!!!!!!!!" Joshua: "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, YOU DUMB IDIOT!!!!!!" smacks Belinda in the face, making her nose bleed a tiny bit Belinda: "OW!!!!! YOU DON'T DO THIS!!!!!!!" '''Jo: "Belinda was angry at Joshua, so I stepped in again." Jo: "You do not punch your mother's friend and make her nose bleed because that's unacceptable! Now get in the Naughy Triangle and stay there because you ruined your brother's birthday party!" Joshua: "I HATE HER ANYWAY, YOU STUPID B***H!!!!!! NOW GET AWAY!!!!!!" tries to grab Joshua, but he pushes her down the stairs Imogen: "Mom, are you okay?" Belinda: "I AM NOT OKAY, IMOGEN!!!! IT'S NOT YOU THIS TIME, IT'S THAT GREEDY LITTLE B*****D JOSHUA MY GIRLY GIRL FRIEND GAVE BIRTH TO BECAUSE HE RUINED MIGUEL'S BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!" jumps down the stairs and hits Belinda's backside Belinda: "GET OVER ON THAT TRIANGLE AND STAY THERE UNTIL YOU'RE READY TO TELL MIGUEL AND THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY YOU'RE SORRY!!!!!!!" puts Joshua on the Naughty Triangle punches Belinda in the face Belinda: "I HAVE HAD ABSOLUTELY ENOUGH OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!" Imogen (thinking that Belinda was talking to her): "Okay, I'll stop! You can't take away my MySpace time and cell phone!!!" Belinda: "IT'S NOT YOU AND YOUR OLD HABITS, IMOGEN!!!!!!! IT'S THIS DIRTY PIECE OF MONKEY S**T I'M TRYING TO CONTROL!!!!!" punches Belinda in the eye Belinda: "NOW THAT IS IT, JOSHUA!!!!!! I'VE HAD IT!!!!!!!!!" Esther: "JOSHUA, YOU DON'T PUNCH!!!!!!!" steps in and raises her voice Jo: "THIS BEHAVIOR OF YOURS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE!!!! YOU DO NOT PUNCH YOUR FRIEND'S MOTHER OR RUIN THE PIANO OR DISRESPECT YOUR COUSIN OR RUIN YOUR LITTLE BROTHER'S BIRTHDAY PARTY!!!!! IT MAKES PEOPLE VERY UPSET IF YOU DID THIS TO THEM!!!!!" Joshua: "SCREW THIS WHOLE FAMILY AND SCREW ALL OF MOMMY AND DADDY'S FRIENDS!!!!!" [Joshua snatches Hayleigh's Wolf Hollow ''book from her and flushes it down the toilet] Hayleigh: "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO MY BOOK REPORT!!!!!!!!! MOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!" Esther: "YOUR SISTER WAS SUPPOSED TO DO A BOOK REPORT!!!!!!!!!!! YOU DO NOT FLUSH HER BOOK DOWN THE TOILET!!!!!!!!" beats up Belinda even more, causing her nose to bleed and her eye to bruise Esther: "YOU KNOW WHAT, JOSHUA?!?!?!?!? GO TO YOUR ROOM, YOU'RE GROUNDED!!!!!!!!!" '''Esther: "He wouldn't stay put on the Naughty Triangle, so I just sent him to bed early."' Esther: "GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY IN THERE!!!!!! I'M DONE!!!!!!!" Joshua: "I HATE YOU!!!!! GO DIE IN A CAR ACCIDENT!!!!!!" storms away from Joshua Esther: "THIS IS BULLCRAP!!!!!!!" runs out of Herman's room really quick Imogen: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! MOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM, YOU'RE HUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!" begins crying even harder Jo: "Imogen, you can call an ambulance for your mother." begins crying Esther: "I HATE MY LIFE!!!!!!!!" Mindfulness technique Jo: "I got a mindfulness technique that would help you calm down if you get mad at Joshua." Esther: "Okay." Jo: "So, stand like me in mountain pose. Now take a deep breath in and stretch your arms forawrd. Then breath out through your nose and put your arms at your side, palms out. Then inhale and stretch your arms over your head. Then breath out your mouth and bend over. You think you can do that?" Esther: "Yes." Jo: "Okay, I'll go talk to Joshua. You can do this a few times until you're calm." Esther: "Okay." exits Esther: "(breathes deeply)" scolds Joshua Jo: "Don't you realize you hurt your family and your friends terribly? You don't do that to anybody because it's not nice. When you calm down, you go downstairs and owe your whole family an apology." Joshua: "Okay." Esther calms down Jo: "After doing the mindfulness technique five times, Esther is now calm and can control her anger forevermore." Jo: "How are you feeling now, Esther?" Esther: "I feel so relaxed now. Thank you." Jo: "You're welcome." Allowance Chart Thought Box Mommy and Me Jo: "After Herman, Mitchell, Kyle, Hayleigh, Lauren, Luther, and Gabby became well-behaved, I introduced the Mommy and Me technique. But, Joshua couldn't stop being resistant to what his siblings are doing." kids are making clay scultures is making a princess is making a butterfly is making a race car is making a bear is making an alligator is making a snake is making a unicorn is making a ladybug is making a dolphin is making a giraffe is making a kangaroo Jo: "When Joshua saw Gabby's ladybug sculpture, he shot it with a gun. I mean, that's violent to smash a clay sculpture!" Joshua: "GABBY'S SCULPTURE IS STUPID!" Esther: "Joshua, she worked so hard on it, what's got to hate?" Joshua: "IS THIS ANOTHER KIND OF HOMEWORK B******T?!?!?!?" Esther: "No, what do you have to say to..." shoots Gabby's sculpture and it breaks Esther: "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!? I TOLD YOU NOT TO SHOOT GUNS IN THE HOUSE!!!!!!" Joshua: "I'M GOING OUTSIDE!!!!!!!!!!!" Esther: "NO YOU ARE NOT, SINCE YOU DON'T WANNA TELL GABBY SORRY!!!!!" Joshua: "NO!!!!!" Esther: "TELL GABBY SORRY AND THEN YOU GET BACK HERE AND FINISH YOUR RACE CAR!!!!" Joshua: "NO!!!!" Santino: "JOSHUA YANKEE LEVINE, TELL GABBY SORRY..." Joshua: "NO!!!!!!" Esther: "Okay, go outside, I've had enough of this behavior." Joshua: "I'M GOING OUTSIDE!!!!!!" Santino: "IF YOU OPEN THAT DOOR, YOU'RE GONNA GET A WHUPPING!!!!" Joshua: "NO!!!!!" puts his hand on the doorknob Santino: "Okay, it's whuppin' time." Jo: "Stop here. (to Joshua) Go tell Gabby you're sorry for shooting her clay sculpture." Joshua: "NO, YOU FAT B***H!!!!!" Jo: "Go apologize to Gabby and finish your sculpture." Joshua: "NO!!!!!" Esther: "Now you're not going outside, since you don't wanna listen." goes outside and grabs an ax Jo: "We have to chase after this boy." Santino, and Jo run after Joshua grabs the ax and runs back in the house Esther: "DON'T YOU DARE SMASH HER SCULPTURE!!!!!!" destroys Gabby's sculpture with an ax cries Gabby: "MOMMY, JOSHUA SMASHED MY LADYBUG!!!!!!" Esther: "JOSHUA YANKEE LEVINE, YOU KNOW BETTER NOT TO SMASH YOUR SISTER'S SCULPTURE WITH AN AX!!!!!! Santino: "You ready? I'm about to whup you now." Joshua: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Esther: "TELL YOUR D**N SISTER SORRY!!!!!!!" Jo: "Don't lose it. Right now, I want you to tell Gabby you're sorry for shooting her sculpture." Joshua: "NO!!!!!" raises her voice at Joshua Jo: "YOU DO NOT SHOOT OTHER PEOPLE'S CLAY SCULPTURES WITH A GUN BECAUSE THAT IS NOT ACCEPTABLE!!!!!! NOW APOLOGIZE TO YOUR SISTER FOR THAT BEHAVIOR, RIGHT NOW!!!!!!" Joshua: "NO!!!!" Esther: "You need to look at Gabby and say "I'm sorry" for smashing her sculpture." Joshua: "SOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!" Esther: "Say it in a nice way." Joshua: "I'M REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY SORRY!!!!!" Esther: "Say sorry to your sister in a nice way or you're going to the Naughty Triangle." Joshua: "NO!!!!!" Jo: "LET'S GO, NAUGHTY TRIANGLE!!!!!" Joshua: "I'M NOT GONNA GO TO THAT DISGUSTING TRIANGLE!!!!!!" Esther: "YOU ARE HERE BECAUSE YOU SHOT YOUR SISTER'S SCULPTURE WITH A GUN AND WHACKED IT WITH AN AX!!!!! STAY THERE UNTIL I COME AND GET YOU!!!!!" Joshua: "NO!!!!!" Jo: "Esther thinks about what happens, and then she does that mindfulness technique I taught her." Esther: "STAY THERE!!!! Wait! I must calm down." takes a few deep breaths while she does the motions Jo taught her a few times Esther: "Okay, I feel calmer now." escapes and destroys Luther's giraffle sculpture with an ax Luther: "DAT'S IT!!!!!!!" prepares to smack Joshua, but he smacks him with the ax Luther: and inhales through his teeth repeatedly Esther (calmly): "Joshua, apologize to your brother please." Joshua: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Esther: "Then, stay on the Naughty Triangle. Don't worry, Luther. I'll call an ambulance for you." hits Hayleigh with the ax Hayleigh: "OWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! MOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!" Esther: "This is unacceptable! I want you to apologize to Hayleigh and Luther right now!" Joshua: "WILL NOT!!!!!!!!!" puts Joshua back on the Naughty Triangle with no communication Onward Family Test Run Day 1 is playing with her Sasha doll and Victoria arrive Joshua: "Well, well, well. What have we here?" Lauren: "This is Sasha." Victoria: "I THINK SASHA SUCKS!!!!" Lauren: "Oh, it's okay, Bunny Boo." Joshua: "BUNNY BOO?!?!? BUNNY BOO?!?!?!?!? WHO IN THE BLOODY HelL IS BUNNY BOO?!?!?!?!?" Victoria: "YEAH, BUNNY BOO MAKES NO GoddamN SENSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jo: "Bunny Boo? I think that's a cute nickname for a doll, Victoria. You don't say rude things like that." Lauren: "Sasha's friends call her Bunny Boo." Joshua: "BullshiT!!!!!!! THAT'S A GODAWFUL NICKNAME TO CALL A TEENAGER!!!!!!!!!" hears the loudness Esther: "Joshua Yankee and Victoria Bianca, leave Lauren alone." snatches Lauren's Sasha doll away from her Esther: "Joshua Yankee." Joshua: "WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING TO THIS GOOD-FOR-NOTHING GIRLY Bitch!!!" grabs scissors and prepares to cut Lauren's Sasha doll's hair off Esther: "VICTORIA BIANCA LEVINE!!!!!!! DON'T YOU DARE CUT OFF ALL YOUR SISTER'S DOLL'S HAIR!!!!! THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE!!!!!!!!!" Jo: "Mom, you need to do something to Lauren's Sasha doll, I mean Victoria cutting its hair off is just nasty and unacceptable." cuts Lauren's Sasha doll's hair off Esther: "WHY ON EARTH DID YOU DO THAT, YOUNG LADY?!?!?!?!? THAT DOLL BELONGS TO YOUR SISTER!!!!!! YOU'RE TREATING HER LIKE AN AssholE!!!!!!" Lauren: "YOU CAN'T CUT SASHA'S HAIR OFF, YOU B*********G SON OF Bitches!" Esther: "Lauren, gentle." Lauren: "I JUST LOVE SASHA'S BEAUTIFUL HAIR!!!!! SHE CAN'T HAVE HER HAIR CUT OFF LIKE THAT!!!!!" Esther: "JOSHUA YANKEE LEVINE AND VICTORIA BIANCA LEVINE!!!!!! YOU DO NOT CUT OFF OTHER PEOPLE'S DOLL'S HAIR!!!!! THAT IS DISGUSTING AND NOT ACCEPTABLE!!!!! YOU WILL ALSO GO TO THE NAUGHTY TRIANGLE IF YOU DO SOMETHING ELSE TO LAUREN'S SASHA DOLL!!!!!!" takes Lauren's bald Sasha doll into the bathroom Esther: "JOSHUA YANKEE LEVINE!!!! DON'T YOU DARE FLUSH LAUREN'S SASHA DOLL DOWN THE MotherfuckinG TOILET!!!!!!!!" Joshua: "YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS, LAUREN PAMELA LEVINE!!!!!!!" Esther: "JOSHUA YANKEE, I'M GONNA COUNT TO FIVE!!!!!! IF YOU FLUSH THAT DOLL DOWN THE TOILET, YOU AND YOUR SISTER WILL BE IN THE NAUGHTY TRIANGLE FOR 13 MINUTES!!!! THAT'S 7 + 6!!!!!! ONE!!!!!" Jo: "Way to go, Esther. You're using your math very well." Victoria: "I HATE THIS DAMN DOLL!!!!! BRATZ IS THE WORST DOLL COMPANY BESIDES BARBIE!!!!!!!" Esther: "DON'T SAY THAT, VICTORIA!!!!! TWO!!!!!!!" drops Lauren's Sasha doll in the toilet Esther: "JOSHUA!!!!!! DON'T YOU DARE FLUSH THAT DOLL!!!!!! THREE!!!!!!!" flushes Lauren's Sasha doll down the toilet, but then it clogs up Esther: "JOSHUA YANKEE LEVINE!!!!! YOU AND YOUR SISTER ARE GONNA BE ON THE NAUGHTY TRIANGLE FOR CUTTING OFF SASHA'S HAIR, FLUSHING HER DOWN THE TOILET, AND MAKING A RUDE COMMENT ABOUT BRATZ!!!!!!!" Joshua: "PUT LAUREN ON THE DAMN NAUGHTY TRIANGLE, CAUSE SHE DESERVED THAT DOLL TO BE FLUSHED AND BALD!!!!!!!!!!" Esther: "YOUR SISTER USES THE NAUGHTY GRID, NOT THE NAUGHTY TRIANGLE!!!!!! GET ON THAT TRIANGLE AND STAY THERE FOR 13 MINUTES FOR CUTTING SASHA'S HAIR OFF AND FLUSHING HER DOWN THE TOILET!!!!!! I think I should calm down." motions her body and breathes deeply Jo: "What have you taught yourself with this technique? That is amazing." Day 2 is throwing his siblings' toys and other stuff in the trash Jo: "Really? He done this to Gabby and now to all the kids." Joshua: "THIS IS GARBAGE!!!!!" stabs Luther's Finn plush Esther: "LUTHER!!! YOUR BROTHER IS DOING SOMETHING TO YOUR FINN PLUSH!!!!!!" Luther: "What did he do?" Esther: "HE WHACKED THE STUFFING OUT OF IT!!!!!!!!" Luther: "HE GON' GET IT!!!!!" Jo: "Since when did he watch someone whack the stuffing out of a toy?" runs downstairs Luther: "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR FINN, PAL!!!!!" Joshua: "I'M NOT PAYING FOR THIS STUPID DOLL, LUTHER WINSTON LEVINE!!!!! ADVENTURE TIME SUCKS!!!!!!!" Esther: "JOSHUA YANKEE LEVINE!!!!!! YOU DO NOT MAKE RUDE COMMENTS ABOUT ADVENTURE TIME AND WHACK THE STUFFING OUT OF YOUR BROTHER'S FINN PLUSH!!!!! THAT IS NOT ACCEPTABLE!!!!!!" Luther: "I HATE YOU SO F*****G MUCH!!!!! NOW I NEED TO GET A REPLACEMENT OF FINN, THANKS TO YOU, YOU IDIOT AssholE!!!!!!" Esther: "Luther, calm down. Let me handle this." goes downstairs Hayleigh: "Mom, I need to study for my atoms test." Esther: "I'll be there in a minute, Hayleigh. I have to deal with your naughty brother now." Jo: "Now Hayleigh needs to study for an atoms test, and Joshua is still being disrespectful to you. What are you going to do?" Joshua: "THIS IS GARBAGE!!!!" Esther: "Why is it garbage?" Joshua: "BECAUSE I HATE THOSE THINGS!!!!!" Esther: "Why do you hate those things?" Joshua: "CAUSE THEY'RE STUPID!!!!!" burns Hayleigh's Fifth Harmony CD Esther: "THIS IS FREAKING RIDICULOUS!!!! HAYLEIGH, GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!!!!!" Hayleigh: "Oh, good. I'm in trouble." Esther: "NO, YOU'RE NOT!!!! YOUR BROTHER IS DOING SOMETHING TO YOUR CD!!!!!" Hayleigh: "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN!!!!!!" Joshua: "I'M GONNA KILL HAYLEIGH!!!!!!!" Jo: "Joshua, you do not use death threats towards your siblings." Joshua: "WHERE'S THE FuckinG HAMMER?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Esther: "YOU ALREADY DESTROYED HER CD!!!! WHAT DO YOU NEED A HAMMER FOR?!?!?!?!? THIS IS RIDICULOUS!!!!! YOU'RE TREATING HAYLEIGH LIKE A POVERTY STRICKEN Asshole!!!!!!" Hayleigh: "MOM!!!! THIS IS CRIMINAL!!!!!!" Esther: "DON'T GO NEAR THAT, HAYLEIGH!!!!!!!" destroys Hayleigh's burnt CD with a hammer Esther: "HAYLEIGH, PUT OUT THE FIRE!!!!!!!" Jo: "Hayleigh's probably gonna need a replacement Fifth Harmony CD because of all this ruckus Joshua is causing." throws Tropical Punch Kool-Aid on Hayleigh Esther: "JOSHUA YANKEE, YOU ARE SO MEAN!!!!! PUT IT OUT!!!!!!" Joshua: "Haw-ha, queer bait!" puts out the fire Esther: "YOU KNOW WHAT? I NEED TO BUY A REPLACEMENT FIFTH HARMONY CD FOR YOUR SISTER!!!!! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!!!!!!" Hayleigh: "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS ONE, JOSH!!!!!!" Joshua: "I'M NOT PAYING FOR THIS!!!!!!!" Esther: "YES YOU ARE!!!!!!" Joshua: "NO, I'M NOT!!!!!" knocks the trashcan over, and it lands on Esther's foot runs to her bedroom, crying Esther: "ARE YOU SERIOUS, YOUNG MAN?!?!?!?!?!?! GO TO YOUR FUCKING ROOM RIGHT NOW OR I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!" Jo: "No! Take him to the Naughty Triangle instead of sending him to his room!" Esther: " I MEANT GET ON THAT NAUGHTY FUCKING TRIANGLE RIGHT NOW, YOUNG MAN!!!!! RIGHT NOW OR IT WILL BE A WARNING!!!!!!" Joshua: "PUT HAYLEIGH ON THE D**M NAUGHTY TRIANGLE FOR LISTENING TO THAT STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!!!!!!!!!l" Esther: "SHE LIKES FIFTH HARMONY!!!!! AND SHE ALSO DOES THE NAUGHTY GRID, NOT THE NAUGHTY TRIANGLE NOW GET ON THAT NAUGHTY FUCKING TRIANGLE RIGHT NOW! OR I WILL SEND YOU TO YOUR FUCKING ROOM AND IWILL NEVER EVER SEE YOU THE FUCK AGAIN FOR THE REST OF THE F***ING NIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have to calm down." duct tapes Esther’s mouth Esther: “MMMMMMMPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” stabs Esther’s with a knife smashes Esther’s bones anger explodes Santino: ”JOSHUA STOP THAT!!!!!!!!!! YOU DO NOT HURT YOUR MOTHER, THAT IS NOT ACCEPTABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE GOING TO F**KING BED EARLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Jo: "Way to go on being calm, Esther." drags Joshua to the Naughty Triangle is heard crying from upstairs Hayleigh (crying): "WHY DOES MY BROTHER HAVE TO BE SO MEAN?!?!?!?!?!?" Joshua: "KEEP RUNNING THOSE TEARS AND I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS, you little whore!!!!! Jo: "You do not swear at anybody!" Esther: "You were put her because you knocked Hayleigh's tooth out. What do you need to say to me?" Joshua: "DO NOT TELL ME TO SAY SORRY!!!!!!! CAUSE I DON'T WANNA SAY SORRY!!!!!!! Esther: "Okay. That's 14 minutes now, Josh." escapes, takes Hayleigh's burnt and smashed Fifth Harmony CD and goes to the bathroom Esther: "Don't do that, Joshua! You'll clog the toilet!" Joshua: "SHE DESERVED THIS S**T!!!!!!!!" Esther: "I'm gonna count to five. One... Hayleigh: "Is that boy gonna flush my CD down the toilet?" Jo: "This is ridiculous! He's gonna flush her CD down the toilet? This is criminal!" Esther: "Hayleigh, get down here because your brother's gonna flush your CD. Two..." Hayleigh: "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! IT CAN'T BE!!!!!!!" runs down the stairs super fast flushes Hayleigh's burnt and smashed Fifth Harmony CD down the toilet Hayleigh: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS MISERY!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!!!!!!!!!!!" Esther: "Why did you do that?" Hayleigh: "WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME??????" Esther: "Stay there for 14 minutes, like I said!" Hayleigh: "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS ONE, BUDDY!!!!!!!!!" throws a pillow at Joshua smacks Hayleigh in the face, knocking her tooth out Hayleigh: "MOM!!!!! THIS MEAN, LITTLE A*****E JUST KNOCKED MY TOOTH OUT!!!!!!!!!" Esther: "Get back on that triangle and stay there for 21 minutes now, young man! And do not get up!" mouth bleeds all over Gabby: "Hayleigh, you're bleeding." Hayleigh: "OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!!!!!! IT FREAKING HURTS!!!!!!!!" Jo: "This is unacceptable! Hayleigh got her tooth knocked out?!" tackles her down to the ground Gabby (wailing): "MOMMY!" Esther: "Joshua Yankee Levine! You do not knock Hayleigh's tooth out or tackle Gabby for the fourth time this week. Stay there for 28 minutes!!!" Hayleigh: "YOU NEED TO GET ME A MISSISSIPPI G*****N REPLACEMENT OF THAT CD!!!!!" Esther: "I will get you a replacement Fifth Harmony CD, Nina Simone." Hayleigh: "What?" Esther: "Nina Simone. She sings a song called Mississippi G*****n." Hayleigh: "Oh. I love that song." Joshua: "THAT LADY USES PROFANITY IN HER SONGS?!?!?!?! NINA SIMONE IS THE TERRIBLE, STUPID, NO-GOOD, FOUL MOUTHY, AWFUL BLUES SINGER SONGWRITER I HAVE EVER HEARD IN MY LIFE!!!!!!!!" Esther: "Joshua Yankee Levine, you don't make rude comments about Nina Simone! That is not acceptable! She is Hayleigh's favorite jazz singer! And you know it! Stay there for 35 minutes and do not move!" Joshua: "I HATE YOU!!!!!!! THAT STUPID DOG AND HUMAN SHOW AND MS. MISSISSIPPI G*****N ARE THE MOST GODAWFUL THINGS I'VE EVER HEARD OF!!!!!" Jo: "Joshua said a rude comment about Nina Simone? I mean this is just unacceptable!" Esther: "What did I just say to you!" Joshua: "I'M NOT GONNA APOLOGIZE!!!!! I'M GONNA KILL DADDY, HERMAN, MITCHELL, MIRINDA, KYLE, HAYLEIGH, LAUREN, LUTHER, GABBY, VICTORIA, AND MIGUEL!!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU AND JO-JO TOO!!!!!!!" Esther: "Don't say that, Joshua!!!! That is so cruel of you!" 35 minutes later ' Esther: "You were put on the Naughty Triangle because you misbehaved, said rude comments about Adventure Time and Nina Simone, knock Hayleigh's tooth out, whack the stuffing out of Luther's Finn plush, and tackle Gabby. And that's unacceptable. And I want an apology." Joshua: "Sorry, Mommy." Esther: "Okay. Love you." and Joshua hug DVD Meeting '''Jo: "I returned to the Levine household, to show the footage of what they accomplished." ' clip: Joshua throws Gabby's World Atlas in the trash Santino: "Joshua, what did I tell you about throwing Gabby's homework away?" Joshua: "AND WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT GABBY SUCKING AT HOMEWORK?!?!?!?!" Santino: "Give the atlas back to her now!" Joshua: "NO!!!!" Santino: "Joshua Yankee Levine! Your sister has to study for a test. Give it back to her now!" Joshua: "I'M NOT GONNA GIVE HER THAT F*****G ATLAS!!!!!" Santino: "IF YOU DON'T GIVE HER THAT ATLAS NOW, YOU WILL BE GOING TO THE NAUGHTY TRIANGLE!!" pauses the clip Jo: "He refuses to give Gabby the atlas. What would you do about this?" Santino: "I should take away one of his toys and then send him to the Naughty Triangle." Jo: "That's right. Let's see if you did this right." throws away Gabby's homework paper Joshua: "GABBY IS AWFUL AT HOMEWORK!!!!!!" Santino: "GO TO THE NAUGHTY TRIANGLE RIGHT NOW!!!!!" 2: The kids are listening to Cher with Esther. Joshua comes in Esther: "Hayleigh, show the camera your impression." licks her lip, causing Esther to laugh and decides to post the video on FaceBook turns off the music Esther: "Ooooohh, Joshua, what did you just do?" Joshua: "I HATE THAT MUSIC!!!! WHO WAS THAT DUMB LADY SINGING?!?!?!?" Esther: "You seriously don't know who Cher is?!" Joshua: "I DON'T!!!! AND WHAT KIND OF A DUMB NAME IS CHER?!?!? IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU'RE SAYING THE WORD 'SHARE' OR 'CHAIR'!!!!!!" pauses the clip Jo: "He's making fun of a singer's name?" Esther: "Yes. He thinks that 'Cher' sounds like 'chair' or 'share', and it's stupid. I took the kids to her tour one time, Joshua was grounded for being suspended from school, the concert was 43 days after he did, and when he got suspended was the day we won the lottery to go to Cher, and I told Santino to stay home with him when we do go to her concert, and when we did, the kids sang along to ALL her songs, because they remember all the words since I played them. When Lauren was 4, she could name her songs from the 1st 2 or 3 bars and sing the chorus. I thought, 'That is incredible!' And Hayleigh, Gabby, and Victoria sing "Believe" and "Turn Back Time" nonstop, AND in Cher's voice, and I LOVE it!!!!" Jo: "Let's see what happens next." grabs the speaker and runs away Esther: "Joshua, give me the speaker back now!" Joshua destroys the speaker with a hammer Esther: "JOSHUA!!! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!" Joshua: "I THINK CHER SUCKS!!!! I LISTENED TO HER THAT DUMB BELIEVE SONG ONE TIME, AND SHE SOUNDED STUPID!!!! SHE DOES SOUND STUPID!!!!" Esther: "THAT'S BECAUSE IN BELIEVE, SHE USED THE AUTOTUNE EFFECT, AND HER WHOLE LIFE, SHE HAS A DISTINCT CONTRALTO SINGING VOICE!!!!" Hayleigh: "I know what to do!" smacks Joshua twice, Cher style Hayleigh: "SHNAP OUT OF IT!!!!" Esther: "Good job, girl!" high fives Hayleigh pauses the clip Jo: "Why didn't you give Hayleigh a warning?" Esther: "Because one day for family movie night, we watched Moonstruck, and Hayleigh loves the part where Cher smacks Nicolas Cage in the face and says 'Snap out of it!' When she saw it, we both shared, or as we would say "Cher"ed, a laugh. And I was happy because she did that." Jo: "What a joyful moment you two had! Let's see if you did the rest of the technique well." speaker is completely destroyed Joshua: "HERE'S YOUR STUPID SPEAKER!!!!" Esther: "You are going to the Naughty Triangle right now!" carries Joshua to the Naughty Triangle Esther: "You do not destroy the speaker or make fun of Cher! Stay on this triangle and don't move!" stops the DVD Esther: Also Rowan made fun of Chris Brown for beating up Rihanna back in 2009. Esther: And Laura made fun of ASAP Rocky for having weird hair. Esther’s Water Breaks Esther: OH MY FUCKING GOD MY WATER JUST BROKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Santino: Ok Ok Ok Ok Ok Ok Ok Ok Birthing Bed Miguel: Why is she in labor. Gloria: She is in pain. cuts Esther’s stomach see the baby’s head crowning Joshua: THERE IS THE HEAD Mitchell: PUSH screams Rowan: HARDER screams very loudly Laura: IT’S A GIRL faints Rowan: I cannot look vomits cuts the cord The Terrible 11 vs The Babysitters Laura, Herman, Mitchell, Kyle, Hayleigh, Lauren, Luther, Gabby, Joshua and Victoria turn over new leaves Mitchell, Kyle, Hayleigh, Lauren, Luther, Gabby, Joshua and Victoria are writing apology letters for their parents, siblings (including each other) and Jo Herman: "Finished!" Mitchell: "Done!" Kyle: "I'm now done with it!" Hayleigh: "I'm done from the writing!" Lauren: "Almost finished and there. Made it in cursive!" Luther: "Completed!" Gabby: "Accomplished!" Joshua: "All done!" Victoria: "I finished writing the apology letter!" 9 kids show their parents the paper Herman: "Mom! Dad! Jo! Mirinda! Miguel! Look what we made!" Mitchell: "Mirinda. I made this for you." Kyle: "Watch what I done!" Hayleigh: " " Lauren: " " Luther: " " Gabby: " " Joshua: "Look what I did." Victoria: "Mommy! Look what I did!" Santino: "" Esther: "" '''Herman: "I'm very sorry to Mom, Dad, Jo, Mitchell, Mirinda, Kyle, Hayleigh, Lauren, Luther, Gabby, Joshua, Victoria, and Miguel for all I have done." Mitchell: "Sorry, Mom, Dad, Herman, Mirinda, Kyle, Hayleigh, Lauren, Luther, Gabby, Joshua, Victoria, Miguel, and Jo for all this misbehavior." Kyle: "Sorry, Herman, Mitchell, Mirinda, Mom, Dad, Hayleigh, Lauren, Luther, Gabby, Victoria, Joshua, Jo, and Miguel for all the trouble that happened earlier." Hayleigh: "I'm sorry Mom, Dad, Herman, Mitchell, Mirinda, Kyle, Lauren, Luther, Gabby, Joshua, Victoria, Jo, and Miguel for hitting, slapping, scratching, biting, being resistant to the techniques and house rules, spitting, stabbing, and fighting. I wish I will find my happily ever after." Lauren: "I'm really, really sorry to this whole family and Jo for being rude and obnoxious. And like what Hayleigh said, I will reach out and find my happily ever after." Luther: "I'm sorry to Mom, Dad, Herman, Mitchell, Mirinda, Kyle, Hayleigh, Lauren, Gabby, Joshua, Victoria, Miguel, and Jo for being so mean and throwing wild parties every time you're not around." Gabby: "I'm sorry Daddy, Mommy, Herman, Mitchell, Mirinda, Jo-Jo, Kyle, Hayleigh, Lauren, Luther, Joshua, Victoria, and Miguel for being naughty, not sharing my toys, hitting, pushing, fighting, scratching, bossing, biting, and fake-crying to get you in trouble. I will be in the arms of the angel forever, thanks to Imogen." Joshua: "Sorry, Mommy, Daddy, Herman, Mitchell, Mirinda, Kyle, Hayleigh, Lauren, Luther, Gabby, Victoria, and Miguel. Sorry, Jo-Jo. I will be good from now on and not shoot, burn, smash, break, tackle people, throw things in the trash, whack the stuffing out of plushies, knock other people's teeth out, make rude comments about TV shows or jazz singers, especially Nina Simone, or flush things down the toilet ever again. " Victoria: "I'm sorry, Mommy, Herman, Mitchell, Mirinda, Kyle, Daddy, Hayleigh, Lauren, Luther, Gabby, Joshua, Miguel, and Jo-Jo for punching, throwing toys, hitting, scratching, biting, cutting off other people's dolls' hair, being naughty at meals, and fighting. I'll be good forevermore." Santino: "Congratulations, kids. You are now well-behaved." Jo’s last straw with Rowan Jo gives up and loses Aftermath Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Transcripts with Babysitters